


Somnophilia- Davekat NSFW

by AjskPopp



Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M, NSFW, Smut, Somnophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:29:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24863086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AjskPopp/pseuds/AjskPopp
Kudos: 21





	Somnophilia- Davekat NSFW

Black, that’s what Daves dreams looked like, pitch fucking black.   
It was almost disappointing. It wouldn’t be all too bad once in a fucking while if you could at least see a different fucking color.   
Red, red sounds nice. 

God you can’t fucking take it anymore. Does he ever realize what he’s doing when he does it? The constant sexual tension, everyday, 24 fucking 7 was starting to drive Karkat nuts, and you were finally alone together? In the same room?   
You aren’t gonna waste this.   
...If only the case be Dave was actually fucking awake, god he fell asleep so fast you’d think he hadn’t slept in years, and he’s a damned heavy sleeper too.   
You growl lowly to yourself and pull the thin red blanket back over your warm body, curling into the air mattress Dave had supplied you with.   
Why couldn’t you just sleep in the fucking bed with him? Was he going to keep it like this forever?   
You roll over and pull your knees to your chest, emitting a soft sigh as you manage to get into a semi cozy position.  
That didn’t last long.   
You quickly found your body heating up so rapidly, you kicked the blanket away from your practically boiling skin and ran your fingers up through your messy black hair, your forehead starting to slick with sweat.   
It definitely wasn’t the room temperature.  
“God fucking damnit, Strider-“ you mumble to yourself lowly as you sit up, pulling your bare knees back to your chest. It made your chest feel warm and it made it a bit hard to breathe, but you were already struggling anyway, and dire action and friction was needed between your heat ridden tingling legs. You bite at your bottom lip and take a glance at the sleeping blonde before placing your face in your hands. He looked so fucking cute when he slept.  
He seemed so at peace, so relaxed and careless, which wasn’t what you normally saw from him during the waking hours. You start to space off, dreaming in your hands about Striders handsomely adorable smile, the way he kept himself so neat and always dressed up..  
God, the way he smelled, you could fucking drown in his scent. You want him to pull you close to his chest, right up against him, and let him run his hands down your arms, your waist, grapple onto your hips. You want to lay your head in the crook of his neck and take in all of him, kiss his smooth freckled soft skin gently and feel him shiver a bit against you.   
You want him to kiss you.   
God fucking damnit you aren’t helping yourself what so fucking ever.   
You sigh heavily into your hands and gasp softly when you hear a soft groan and movement coming from the blondes sleeping place, hoping he both is and isnt awake. You snap your head up in response and watch as Dave shifts gently in his sleep, rolling onto his back and hugging the pillow behind his head, falling right back asleep.   
You exhale slowly, trying to calm your pounding heart rate, but then you perk up a bit as you grasp an idea, immediately shaking your head after. No, you couldn’t do that to him, that’s...that’s wrong.  
Or maybe it’s not, maybe he’d..maybe he’d like it?  
Who are you trying to fool? He’d obviously get upset and kick you out of his room, and then it’d be all over. He’d never look at you the same again, he’d be super uncomfortable around you...he  
Or he would gasp softly, waking up to your lips on him, reaching down to grab at you and pull you closer, letting soft and breathy moans escape his lip-   
You make a frustrated growl and stand up slowly, pulling yourself shakily to your feet, looking over the sleeping boy in front of you.   
God you’re going to fuck things up indeed.  
But...you want this...  
You n e e d this.   
You tentatively turn an ear to the door, trying to listen for anyone who might be awake or stirring, anyone close to the door who may decide to suddenly barge in as you’re trying to climb into bed with Dave. That always seemed to be your luck.   
You quietly and gently step forward, pressing the pads of your feet softly and individually into the floor as not to wake anyone in the room under you.  
Or anyone in front of you.   
Once you make it to the bed, you lean forward slightly and press your palms into the edge, holding yourself up. You take a big shaky breath and close your eyes.  
God what are you doing..   
You take grasp of yourself and open your eyes again, looking over Dave’s sleepy body. You bring a knee up and carefully slide it onto the bed, leaning into it and bringing your other knee up, climbing on.  
You sit back onto your feet and examine the blondes sleeping position, taking this time to catch your breath and wait to see if he would wake up.   
Once you heard a small snore rumble from him, you knew you were probably fine.   
You sit down next to him, simply scanning over his face, his neck, his chest, his stomach, his..  
Was he hard?   
You try to hold back a small chuckle as you realize Dave might have been having a wet dream, if you had to assume from the bulge in his pajama pants.   
You sigh to yourself and look back at his face to, again, make sure he was asleep.   
At least you weren’t the only one here who was generally horny.   
You gently lean down over his sleeping form, planting a small kiss to his cheek.  
You sit back and cover your mouth with your hands, trying to keep yourself from straight up screaming.  
It took you so long to do that and when you finally do he’s asleep?  
It’s as good as you may get you guess.   
But it felt..really nice.   
You bend back down and peck another small kiss to his cheek, doing it again at his chin and moving to his neck, breathing heavily through your nose against his freckled skin as you listen to his smooth breathing, his chest softly rising and falling.   
You move back and make your way in between his already spread legs, thank god he was sleeping that way, and sit between them, your heart feeling like it’s going to explode as you look over his lower half.   
You want more than ever for him to pull you into his lap and fuck deep into you.   
“God damnit, Strider”   
You shakily reach a hand forward, hooking your pointer finger under the hem of his pants, keeping eye contact with his sleeping ones the entire time to make sure he wouldn’t wake up.  
You’re right, he was definitely a deep sleeper.  
You feel your own hips jerk a bit as your fingers run over his bulge, your body trying to pull itself closer to it. You suck in a deep breath and rub your legs together as you slide down his pants to his knees, taking in his red American eagle boxers.   
One more layer, come on Karkat.   
You bite at your bottom lip harshly as you drag your finger over his inner thigh, scared to get any closer to him.   
Come on...  
You finally reach up, sliding his boxers down slowly and practically moaning aloud as his half hard erection is now visible.  
Right there.  
God...damn...  
You reach your hand up to brush back your messy black hair again, trying to calm your nerves.  
You can’t pry your eyes away from him.   
You finally peel your stare away from his erection and look back into his eyes, still asleep.  
This is nuts.  
This is crazy, Karkat.  
This is...this is happening.   
You pull yourself onto your knees, arching your back and leaning down a bit, planting a gentle kiss to his to the soft skin of his inner thigh, your warm breath coming out in huffs from your nose.   
You feel your legs practically trembling, your hips jerking again on their own as your kisses near his member. You reach one hand up to hold onto his thigh gently, your other moving back to slide down your own shorts, kicking them off your ankles and moving your fingers to rub at your aching bulge, sighing in relief at the contact. You bite your lip and take one more look up at Dave, before pressing your lips to him.   
Holy fuck.  
Your entire face..no...body, goes immediately red as you feel him against your lips, sticking your tongue out a bit to run over his tip. You remove your hand from your own pants and use it to grasp the base of Dave’s erection, closing your eyes and running your tongue up his length, circling it around the tip, and moving back down again.   
You swear you could feel him shiver.   
You look back up quickly, sighing softly in relief when he’s still asleep.   
You move your tongue back to his tip, wrapping your lips around him gently, only taking the slightest of him into your mouth, mostly out of the fact your nerves were going off the walls.  
You swallow your fear and move to take more of him in when you feel pressure suddenly on the back of your head, your head immediately being pushed down onto Dave’s dick.  
You make a startled groan and jump, looking up to see Dave smirking down at you, his hand on the back of your head.   
“Just because my eyes are closed, it doesn’t mean i’m asleep, Karkat.” he said flatly, jerking his hips up into your mouth.   
Your hands clamp down on his hips, your eyes squinting and tearing up as you take him into your throat, holding there for a second before he lets you off of him.   
You sit back and cough softly, swiping your wrist across your mouth.   
You can’t tell if the look on his face means you fucked up, or he’s into it.   
Your question is answered when he motions a finger for you to come closer to him.  
Fuck. Yes.  
You move to crawl up to him when it suddenly hits you the position you’re in.  
He just caught you, half naked, pulling down his pants and trying to suck him off in his sleep.  
You clear your throat.  
“Dave..Dave i’m-“  
He grabs the collar of your shirt and pulls your lips into his, pulling you up to sit on his lap, grabbing onto your hips.  
He sits up, wrapping your legs around his waist, and you can feel his erection press against your dripping nook.  
You moan softly into his mouth.   
Dave’s immediate reaction is to buckle his hips and push his dick up against you more and you practically yell into the kiss as your hands wrap around his shoulders, hands grasping into his hair. He pulls his mouth away from yours and you pant heavily as he moves his to your chin, kissing along the smooth skin of your neck, your shoulder, your chest. His hands squeeze at your hips occasionally, making you jerk your hips and begin to grind against him.  
“Just like that..” Dave whispers into your ear as he continues to kiss at your jawline.   
You nod gently and push yourself down onto him, grinding your hips and rubbing your wet entrance against him, soft and gentle moans and gasps escaping your parted lips.  
This was fucking happening.  
Dave moves one of his hands from your hip to your bulge, wrapping his fingers around it, and you lose it.  
“Holy..f-fuck Dave...D a v e”   
The blonde chuckles beneath you and begins to pump his hand around your bulge, nipping and biting at the smooth skin of your shoulder and the crook of your neck. You let your head fall back as a louder moan escapes your lips, your hands grasping onto Dave’s back, nails digging into his skin lightly as you completely unraveled, becoming a gasping moaning sloppy mess, begging for him.   
“S-..a-ahh....Dave seriously please..I.. shit!”   
You practically squeaked, gasping loudly as Dave suddenly pushes you into the bed on your back, climbing over you and taking both of your wrists in his hands, staring you in the eyes with his own blinding deep red ones.  
He was beautiful.   
You smile gently and bite at your lip, unable to help the amount of overwhelming emotions flooding into you at the moment.   
Dave smiles back gently, and tightens his grip on your wrists as he shoves himself into you slightly without warning.  
You push your head back into the bed and arch your back, your mouth hanging open as you let out a surprised and desperate moan, your toes curling.   
“Stay still.” Dave says flatly and gently, rubbing his thumbs over your smooth wrists to help calm you a bit.  
God you fucking love him.   
When will he realize he’s literally perfect?  
He pushes himself in a few more inches, until he’s fully sheathed in your nook, sitting still and letting you adjust and get used to his size. Your breathing calms a bit and becomes more steady as he leans down and kisses at your neck again, moving his hands from your wrists to your shirt, pulling it up and off over your head, immediately moving his lips to your chest. You wrap your arms around his shoulders again and sigh happily at the affection, leaning forward a bit to plant a kiss to his forehead.  
He lifts his head up to look at you for a moment, his expression almost startled.  
He smirks softly and kisses you on the lips again, but this time, it was almost more passionate, deeper and well thought out.   
You want to lose yourself in him.  
He pulls away slowly and begins to pull himself out, pushing himself all the way back in. You dig your nails into his shoulder blades and buckle your hips, groaning.  
“S...shit-“   
He sighs heavily, his freckled shoulders, arms and hips visible in this light, painted with soft pink and red tones, his cheeks and ears flushed crimson as he begins to move steadily but slowly in and out of you. You bite your lip and ground yourself as he moves his hands to your hips, holding you steady as he slowly but surely picks up his pace, leaning down to kiss your skin again, cooing into your ear between kisses.  
“Mm...Karkat...shit...amazing”   
You push yourself down onto him harshly, rocking yourself against his thrusts, and you quickly lose yourself, becoming a sloppy mess all over again.  
“Fuck! D-dave..aAh.. sh-shit.. god..damnit”   
Dave immediately loses himself at the noises, his moans growing louder and his pace picking up at his name.   
His name.  
You hear him mutter small swears into your ear as he thrusts up against you, pushing his palms into your hips as he tightens his grip.   
You cry out when he rams into your prostate.   
“Dave! F-Fuck!!” you feel your face warming up quickly, it feels like your skin is on fire, your legs tingling. You dig your nails harder into his skin, clawing and struggling to keep yourself grounded.   
“Holy fuck, K-Karkat..” Dave moans aloud at his name again, biting down onto your shoulder harshly, nearing his edge already.   
You feel a knot tighten in your lower stomach, feeling yourself well up as you wrap your legs around his waist, pulling his body closer to you, your chests right up against each other’s. “Dave..i’m..i-i’m..clo-...fucking shit..”   
Your moans have turned into more of loud sloppy begs and pants as you feel your orgasm reaching you, tightening yourself around Dave.   
It seems he was close to finishing too, cause without warning, he pushes himself all the way inside of you, cumming into you with a loud groan, holding himself still as he wraps his arms around you, holding you close to him.  
This sends you right over the edge and you cry out his name as you finish all over his and your own chest, gasping at the feel of him filling you up. He moves his hips again slowly and gently, getting the rest of his orgasm out, and then pulling all the way out and wrapping his arms under your lower back, laying back into the bed and taking you with him.   
You both lay there gasping and struggling for air for a minute before you swallow heavily, your throat dry.  
“Thanks for the warning, Strider”  
Dave chuckles to himself softly and reaches around your shoulder to run his fingers through your hair.   
“Thanks for the warning, Vantas” he says back snarkily.  
It takes you a moment to realize that he means you did kind of just start trying to suck him off while he was asleep.   
“Touché-“ you say softly, wrapping your arm around his waist and snuggling into him, closing your eyes.  
“Does this mean i get to sleep in the b-“  
“No.”  
You sigh heavily, but smile and laugh to yourself.  
You suppose laying here post sex wrapped in his arms was good enough for you, you wouldn’t have it any other way.


End file.
